Heartstrings & Paintbrushes
by keeyoOt
Summary: AU. All she wanted was for everyone to accept her art and live through her university life peacefully and never regret anything. Unfortunately, her kindness is what adds more fuel to the fire... xSASUHINAx


**heartstrings and paintbrushes.**

**disclaimer: **i own nothing. this was inspired by the korean drama Heartstrings.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**.**

**.**

_The Art Dormitory_

It was the sanctuary of every student who loved to express their talent through gracious and meaningful paintings, sculptures or even plain sketches. It was their haven to express their emotions freely and casually.

To other students, it was just a crappy rundown building that deserves to be used as storage or just simply be demolished. It was crap in others eyes, and it would forever stay that way.

"This place looks like a dump!" Silvery orbs rose from a busied sketch book, and a small frown appeared on soft pink lips. Long, dark indigo hair rested on top of slender shoulders with strands gently brushing the surface of the grey sketched pad that rested on top of her knees. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she watched carefully the freshmen of the music department stroll by the rundown Art Dormitory with disgusted looks plastered onto their faces. She remembered them from the entrance ceremony back in February, and remembered how kind they used to be to her when they sat in the hall. But, when it was discovered that she was here to study Art, she was instantly forgotten. A small pang of hurt rung inside of her chest as she kept as still as she could, hoping she wouldn't be discovered by the students passing by.

It was decided. The Art Dorms were dubbed "The Dump Dorms". Hokage University was very well-known for its Music and Performing Arts, whereas Art was more of a secondary subject that would only be taken just to fill in the daily schedule. This young woman knew what others thought about the Art students.

_Lame and boring!_

The Art students were never welcomed to parties, unless they were really close friends with the Music or Performing Art students (which was hardly ever).

Art students have written and practical assignments that would take about two weeks to complete. Same applies for the Music students, but they contort it into something _fun _and _exciting _so that they'd actually get it done! Performing Art students only have internal assessments, meaning they only do their assessments during class. A great opportunity to pass, yet only the best of the best were able to reach that level of expectancy. Art students were dedicated to their work and wanted to become famous for their piece of art.

It's tough... but in the end, they only pray for the best.

Too bad the other students wouldn't let them see the light of day. Why was everyone so mean to the Art students? She really couldn't figure it out...,

"Hinata!" the hiding young woman snapped out of her thoughts and searched around for who may have bellowed her name. A small smile appeared on her lips and spotted her good friend _Sabaku _Temari, second year. She greeted back with a more polite tone.

Temari stood above her with both hands on her hips and a cheeky grin plastered onto her face, "You're not busy, right?" she asked, studying the meek girl before her.

"U-um, well... I was just-

"GREAT! Come help me move my stuff into our room, yeah?" she exclaimed, grabbing onto her pale hand and dragged her to her floor.

Hinata's eyes widened at the amount of boxes this girl had, and it frightened her while thinking about how she was going to fit all of this stuff into a small room like that. She thought of how cramped the double room she applied for would be with her stuff, mixed with Temari's. (She never brought much stuff to begin with). The good thing is, Hinata was sharing a room with such a nice person as she. By far, Temari is the only person she can talk to. The other art students are pretty busy, so they'd rather concentrate on graduating, rather than creating a social life. Hinata was planning on doing the same thing, but she likes having company around.

"It's so weird. A notice was plastered on my door saying I had to move to this one. It's like it is destined for us to be together!" Temari laughed. Hinata smiled and gave a nod. "Thank goodness it's you, too. Think of how weird it would be with someone else. They'd be totally anti-social and ignore my presence," Temari made a valid point. It was true. Maybe it was the Music department's fault or something, but our art students are almost like mutes. No words would flow from their mouths unless they were asked a question by a tutor.

"Um, excuse me!" both girls looked outside the room and saw a struggling young woman with long blonde hair trying to wiggle her way through the hall and the boxes. Instantly, Hinata ran to her rescue and moved a couple of boxes so that she was free to walk.

"S-sorry..." she apologised, whereas Temari just stared at her. "Sheesh... Couldn't you put some boxes away, or at least leave them at home?" the blonde frankly hissed, waving a sheet of paper in her hand around. Temari raised a very frustrated brow. "What's a performing art's student doing in the Art Dormitory?" she questioned, noticing the way this girl walks, talks and looks. The blonde chick raised a brow and studied the sandy blonde girl.

"I'm here to do an errand," she handed them an A4 poster with a huge grin on her face. "Come watch them! They're awesome!" she cheered. Hinata furrowed her brows.

"Baka-Baka? That's a terrible name" she murmured. The blonde girl laughed, "It's amazing!" she held out her hand and smiled at both of the confused art students. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." she introduced herself. Temari hesitantly held out her hand and raised a very curious brow. "Oh, c'mon, I'm not gonna bite ya" Hinata smiled, "Hyuuga Hinata" Temari finally gave in and took the blonde's hand, "Sabaku Temari"

Ino grinned once more and pasted a few posters on the walls of the dorm. "Awesome! Hope to see you two there, then?" she asked, and not bothering to stay back for an answer. Temari raised a brow and looked at the poster.

A disgusted looked plastered her face, as she rolled her eyes and screwed up the paper.

"They're totally up themselves" she hissed and got back to work. Hinata was close to questioning why she took that action, but decided against it. Curiously, she looked at the poster on the walls and studied the members of Baka-Baka.

Five Members: Four males and a female. Hinata marveled at the only female in the group. She was beautiful. Her skin was radiant and flawless, and her eyes were that beautiful shade of jade. Almost like gems... Her hair was lovely. A light shade of bubblegum pink that seemed totally natural. She was tall and slender and obviously seems to keep up with the latest fashion in Konoha, and she had the cutest smile on her face. She was holding a violin in her right hand, whereas her left held the bow and rested on her lap as she sat in a very vintage looking chair, cross-legged.

She was surrounded by the four very handsome young men.

From the left was a tall young man with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. He seemed like he put enough effort into looking at the camera, but never cared enough to smile. He seemed like he wanted to sleep instead. He definitely didn't seem like he wanted to be there, that's true. The next boy had magnificent fiery red hair that made her eyes widen an inch. His eyes were rimmed darkly with black thick lashes. He almost resembled a raccoon, although a very cute one at that. He seemed like he didn't want to be there in the first place thanks to his serious glare towards the camera. Next to him was a very vibrant character. Bright blonde hair, almost like the sun and tanned skin. He was gorgeous. His eyes were light blue like the sky and his teeth were pearly. His smile was what took her breath away. He had his hand out towards the viewer, as if asking for the person's hand. Hinata caught herself literally reaching for it at some point.

Then there was the last member of the group. He seemed more... emo.

He didn't face the camera like everyone else, so it was hard to see his face. The only thing noticeable was his dark, very sleek hair and strong jawline and neck. From what she could see, he seemed shy? That was the only word she could think of for his character.

What amused her most was how Temari judged them to be so arrogant. They seemed nice.

_Mind you, Hinata never sees the worst in people... And that's a very bad habit!_

"Hinata! C'mon, we've got a lot to do!"

"Ah! C-coming!"

* * *

><p>Prologue: Done!<p>

Phew... It took me a while, but it's done. It's just an outline of where the story is taking place and all, and also an introduction of some characters. Hopefully it wasn't too boring. Thanks for reading. :)

Bye now.


End file.
